Her and Him
by DaughterOfAphrodite17
Summary: How are the two most famous demigods of the world when they are not on a quest? How is their life with not only each other but their friends as well?
1. I run a marathon in my boxers

**Hey! I deleted all the stories in my account ..I sucked ! I am starting new ones Hope you all like them **

**I do not own Percy Jackson series (And regrettably Percy Jackson too)**

Demigod dreams usually suck , not because they are horrible or anything (though they are) It's the fact that they are mostly true. I dreamt of Annabeth . I saw her drowning in water . I even saw myself trying to save her but couldn't . I was scared out of my wits . Athena had once said that my fatal flaw was that I was too loyal . I couldn't see my friends in danger much less Annabeth . She was the one thing that made me want to be mortal .

I woke up with a start remembering my dream and wishing and praying that it was just false . It wouldn't happen . There were footsteps and suddenly frantic knocking on the door. Groaning I yelled ''Come in''.

Grover walked in or may I say hooved-in ''Pe-Per-Percy ! Annabeth!'' All the sleep disappeared from my eyes the moment I heard her name . I knew it something was wrong . I ran all the way to the Athena Cabin to see what had happened.

Annabeth was sitting on the floor crying and hugging her knees . I knew something was wrong and I hurried forward and hugged her ''What is it Wise Girl?'' I whispered in her ears . She grey eyes found my eyes ''He died'' she whispered , I was terrified images of people I knew flashed through my mind . Trying to keep the panic out of my voice I said ''Who ..?'' Her face contorted ''Gus'' I tried to remember a Gus we knew but I couldn't place anyone . I looked at her for further explanation . She sighed and waved a book infront of my face 'Augustus Waters – Main Character-TFIOS-Favourite'' She choked and starting crying all over again.

I was staring at her in disbelief . I don't believe it . She cried over the death of a fictional character , Made her boyfriend sprint to her cabin in just his boxers because he was worried to death . Way to go Annabeth!

**Its short ..! I know but I am way too tired to write more . Please Review and Like and Please help me make it better **


	2. An excess of Feels

**Okaayy..! So the last chapter was very short but I promise this one is going to be reasonably . **

**I do not own Percy Jackson series (And Percy too) Uncle Rick does **

**Annabeth's P.O.V **

He died . Augustus freaking water dies . I stayed up late reading TFIOS and have dark circles under my eyes now. It was dawn when I read the part about Augustus dying . At first I was sobbing quietly and then the these sobs turned into loud wailing. My siblings were already used to these Fangirl moments I have so they turned me out of the Cabin . I wailed in peace until Grover came and tried to comfort me.

Well..Lets say he went running to Percy because I slapped him saying that Augustus dies . Fangirls are exceptionally emotional . I was partly crying so hard because I imagined myself as Hazel and Percy as Augustus . The mere Thought of Percy dying broke something inside me. I never had a happy childhood .I ran away from home when I was 7 . I trained hard at camp never thinking about having fun . But then Seaweed brain came into my life . I can't explain in words the effect of Percy Jackson in my life but lets say my life was a colorless rainbow and Percy colored. Cheesy right ?

After a while Percy came and comforted me . He knew my excess of fangirling and he bought chocolates with him . I love him . I spent the rest of the morning in bed eating chocolates grieving the death of my favorite character . It was 3 O'clock when I finally felt better enough to go and train . I got ready and went outside . The sun hurt my eyes and the laughter all around seemed scary. I mean how could anyone laugh when Augustus had just died? To vent out my feelings I went to the Sword Arena and starting practicing . With the corner of my eye I saw Percy make his way towards me but I was too Emotional to pay attention .

''Care for a friendly challenge Wise Girl?'' Percy mocked me . I turned and put my dagger on his throat ''Never underestimate my power Seaweed Brain'' And we started fighting . I couldn't see clearly because I was sweating so badly while Percy looked like he was on a holiday . Curse him..! I forgot about his Achilles Heel. He could go on forever without breaking a sweat and I would be defeated within seconds . So naturally I did what a daughter of Athena should do , I created a distraction . Putting my dagger under his chin and leaned forward and kissed him , He was so surprised that he dropped Riptide . Before he could respond , I put my dagger between us and said ''I win'' Percy looked bewildered and frowned ''That was cheating..!'' He looked so cute when he was sad .

Dismissing my thoughts I smirked ''Athena always has a plan'' He smiled and pulled me close . I was in utter bliss when I suddenly remembered that Hazel and Gus were like this Happy in their numbered days .I started crying so hard that Percy took a step back scared that he had done something to cause that . 'Not again Wise Girl! You WON'T cry again'' He groaned . But it wasn't like I was crying on purpose or anything it was just my en number of Feels attacking me. Ouch.

He sighed ''You need a break from fangirling and we are going somewhere to get you away from Fangirling'' He looked so determined that I didn't want to break him . Take a break from fangirling? Pfft We fangirls don't get breaks . Nodding my head I walked back to my cabin

**Percy's P.O.V **

It is a hard job when your girlfriend is a fangirl and spends most of her time quoting books and all. If that already wasn't hard enough they cry all the time . I was in heaven hugging her and thinking this is how life is supposed to be and suddenly out of nowhere she starts crying . I thought I had done something but then I remembered , her favorite character had just died . Ofcourse ! Why would she cry I fI had done something? She would probably kick my butt and tell my to go away. But when it comes to fictional characters . Lets just say she is the gentlest girl I have ever met .

I thought that maybe a nice outing would calm her down . Maybe we could take some friends along . Piper and Jason were in town and so were Hazel and the others . Maybe we all should go somewhere . I was deep in thought thinking where we should go when The stoll brothers came in ''Percy ..! All fo us are going to the beach tomorrow. Are you and Annabeth game?'' They saved me . I nodded my head and they gave me a list of things to bring and went away .

A day at the beach with our friends. Aaah..! Annabeth will probably forget her Fangirlness for a while

**A day at the beach..! And ofcourse if there is an outing there has to be a game..DUN DUN DUN…TRUTH AND DARE ..! Yes..! I shall have fun doing that . I just finished TFIOS and am thoroughly depressed and writing Fanfics is one way of Venting out my feelings . Hmm..Maybe Annabeth should do it too **


	3. A day at the beach

**Yay..! A game of truth and dare Woohoo..! I am having a writer's block and would appreciate some Ideas  
I don't own Percy Jackson (I wish I did) **

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

Percy forced me to leave my mourning and chocolates and get dressed. Torture . I was having a fabulous time mourning the death of Gus and writing Fanfics and eating. But the things you do in love . So I against my wishes got up to get ready

Percy had told me that we were going to the Beach . Seaweed Brain . And our friends were coming too. That's cool I was dying to have a chat with Rachel . This is one of the MANY reasons because of which I hate being a Demigod. I can't just call up my best friend and have a long chat because calling anyone would mean dressing up as a hotdog and yelling to the monsters to come and eat me.

After having a long hot bath , I turned my closet upside down looking for a perfect dress to wear. I have to make sure Percy's eyes don't leave me even for a second . I finally decided upon a grey bikini that matched my eyes and a white sarong over it. I let down my hair brushed it . I put on some lip gloss and put on my camp necklace . I looked at myself in the mirror and I looked fine . I brushed my curls once more and then I went outside .

There were atleast 10 people outside my cabin . I spotted Frank who had an arm around Hazel . Jason who was giving Leo a piggyback ride, Calypso and Piper were exchanging their sarongs , Percy was talking to Thalia , Rachel was pulling Nico's cheeks. ''Hey you'' I waved to my friends . Piper and Rachel ran towards me and pulled me into a group hug. All of us were talking when the Stoll brothers came running and I saw Katie a little way behind them . ''Sorry we are late! '' Conor said . Travis and Katie came over a while later. ''How are all of us going?'' I asked . We were a lot of people and none of us had cars.

After a while it was decided that Nico was going to shadow travel , Jason and Piper were going to fly, Frank was going to change into a bird and take Hazel . That meant that me , Percy , Leo , Calypso , Thalia , Travis , Conor and Katie were left . We decided to take the bus .

It took us an hour to reach the beach and the others were already there. All of them were sitting in a circle with drinks in their hands laughing their heads off. We made our way towards them and sat down . Piper offered us some drinks. Leo cleared his throat and said ''So..! What should we do?'' Travis who was sitting beside him rolled his eyes ''Idiot..! We are going to play Truth and Dare ofcourse'' Oh no.

The last time I agreed to play truth and dare with the Stoll brothers I ended up in the ocean with Percy in a bubble . Okay so it wasn't that bad but still. Unfortunately, everyone else was more than ready to play. And so we started a dangerous game of Truth and Dare

**Percy's P.O.V **

Truth and Dare with the stoll brothers wasn't a good idea If you weren't adventurous . All of us had already agreed to the terms . There were two rules – First one that what happened here would STAY here and Second that every time you didn't agree to your dare or truth you would have to sing for the Person sitting next to you – We put the bottle between all of us and spinned it. I could see the excitement on everyone's face .

The bottle stopped at Annabeth . Her face filled with horror. Did I mention that she was looking Breathtakingly beautiful today? I did ? Okay..! Conor had a glint in his eyes and he spoke up ''So Annabeth are you ready?'' Annabeth groaned ''Oh My Gosh..! Why me? '' All of us laughed .

Thalia was the first one to speak up ''Okay Annie Truth or Dare?'' Annabeth thought for a while and then ''Truth'' Oops. She soon regretted it when Rachel said ''Rate your first kiss out of 10'' Rachel had a suspicious smile on . Annabeth sighed ''I am going to get you for that Rache ..Okay I rate it a 8'' Was I that bad at kissing ? I gasped. Rachel fell down laughing I didn't see the humor in this . Annabeth was trying not to laugh ''You've improved Seaweed brain'' . I leaned into Annabeth and said ''Yeah..I have'' and kissed her.

**TADA..! Sorry about the cliffhanger I am going to write the whole Truth and Dare tomorrow..! And please give me some Ideas about Dares and all..! Review , Like and Follow **


	4. Ships All around

**Sorry about the last cliffhanger guys ! I HAVE to extend this game of truth and dare! Reviews appreciated..!**

**Percy's P.O.V**

''Get a room you two'' Travis yelled though he had a smile on his face . Annabeth and I broke apart reluctantly ''How long?'' Annabeth whispered to Rachel loud enough for us to hear ''3 minutes lovebirds'' Rachel replied . Nico cleared his throat loudly for some reason he looked embarrassed ''Lets start..Thalia Truth or Dare?'' Thalia thought about it for a while and then said ''Dare'' Idiot girl. Piper who had been unusually quiet the whole time Piped up (Bad pun) and said ''Oooohh..! I know..! Thalia you have to kiss the handsomest guy in this room'' Thalia's eyes bulged out .

''I hate you'' She menacingly said to Piper . Then she got up and walked over to me . Grabbing my collar she pulled me forward into a kiss. Sparks flew. Literally , Thalia had electricity coming out of her. After 3 seconds she pushed me away ''You taste like sea '' grinning she sat down again . An awkward silence followed this unexpected kiss . ''Umm..Leo you next'' Frank said breaking the silence . Leo grinned ''Ever ready and I take Dare'' All of us were thinking what we should give him when Calypso said ''Leo can you sing for Hazel?'' All of us started laughing except Frank who growled.

Leo looked uncomfortable but never the less sang a song for Hazel . And after he finished Frank tackled him and it took all of us and Piper's charmspeak to calm him down .All of us were exhausted so we decided to take a lunch break . Hazel and Rachel had brought a lot of lunch and we took the things we liked in a plate and sat in different corners. Hazel and frank were sitting under the tree. Leo and Calypso were standing watching the sunset , Piper and Jason stood next to the ocean , Nico and Thalia were by the table standing awkwardly .

I had a sandwich in my hand and was standing watching the ocean when Annabeth came and sat down next to me ''No one can separate you from sandwiches Percy'' She said laughingly . To prove that she was right I took a bite out of the sandwich . ''Its beautiful..isn't it?'' She looked straight into my eyes and made me feel weak . Gods those eyes were intoxicating , Suddenly she put her arms on my neck and leaned against my chest. Eating the last bite of my sandwich I put arms on her waist . We stood like that for a while . ''I love you'' She whispered ,her lips brushing against my cheek . I put my head on her shouldered and whispered ''I love you too wise girl''

**Leo's P.O.V**

I don't get these beach outings! My dad once said that he was better with machines than Organic life forms and now I must say machines are somewhat better than Humans. Atleast they don't whine.! I was watching the sunset thinking when Calypso put a hand on my shoulder. I looked back at her the sun made her hair look golden and her eyes shone brightly.

I pulled her close and we stood like that for a while when she suddenly said ''Its hard seeing Percy'' I gulped I was sure she would say this I hope she still Loved me ''Do..Do you love him?'' I asked a bit scared of the answer . She looked up at me and kissed me lightly ''This did NOT happen'' she said with a smirk . I merely nodded , she hugged me again and we watched the sunset. I did get my answer now..She did love me.

**Sorry about the shortness but I had school today and well..:) Anndd..The next chapter is going to be a Full on ship thingy. Please Review **


	5. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE **

**Hey guys..! I am so sorry I won't be able to post for some time I have absolutely NO ideas and Am currently re-reading Divergent ..So..I am sorry but I'll continue again in 2 days..! **

**Keep Fangirling **


	6. Shipping Sanity

**Hey..! I'm back from my holiday..! The last chapter wasn't that good :/ But well :D Okay so this chapter contains TWO ships Fazel and Jasper **

**Piper's P.O.V **

I was really happy to see Annabeth smiling and Laughing like that again..! Its hard to see your best friend not happy . I Love to see Annabeth and her seaweed brain like that laughing and all romantic. It just warms my heart. I sometimes wish that Jason could be like that but then I love him the way he is. I was thinking about all this when I felt an arm enclose around my waist . ''Hey'' Jason whispered , I looked around and smiled ''Sandwich?''

He shook his head and then put his head on my shoulder. ''I missed you'' he said I started laughing like a maniac at that ''I was right next to you '' He looked up and our eyes met ..I swear I could feel electricity .His eyes were electric , So beautiful and deep . I just wanted to fall into them. ''Jason'' I whispered ''Do you feel electric?'' Jason nodded and said ''Because of your eyes I do'' .

I shook my head and said in an urgent tone ''No Jason..! Darling you're sparking..!'' Jason let go of me and looked down , His shirt was smoking and sparks of electricity were around him. I don't remember anything else except that I was ROFLing – Literally.

**Frank's P.O.V**

Hazel was feeding me pieces of turkey and telling stories of her childhood. Er..I wasn't actually listening , Instead I was looking at her . Gods Of Olympus , She was beautiful , The way she started fanning herself when she was embarrassed , Her eyes were magical ,,I could look at them for the whole day and wouldn't get bored, Her honey colored hair were..were..ADORABLE

I was busy looking at her and memorizing her when suddenly she waved a hand in front of me and I snapped out of my trance ''Wh-What?'' I asked . She rolled her eyes and said ''Did you listen to anything I said?'' She asked ''Umm..Ofcourse I did'' I replied . Her brows joint together forming a frown on her mouth and she said ''Well then what did I say?'' She asked me smirking a little . I thought hard and stammered '''Err..You were talking about your Uncle's..Dog?..Err..No..About..Pizza?..No ..Umm..Uh'' She suddenly burst out laughing and kissed me ''You're so adorable when you are nervous''..I MUST BE MORE NERVOUS

**Lalalalallaa..! Sorry if its short..! But anyway..! Please review..!**


	7. Truth and Dare

**Thalia's P.O.V **

After all the lovebirds were done gushing around each other we all sat down again . ''Let's start again'' Travis announced . All of us sat up a little straighter , I cleared my throat and looked around to see who would start ''Okay so I have a group truth for the girls '' Connor told us ''Its like all of you have to vote on who is the hottest between Jason and Percy''. All us girls formed a huddle and broke out in whispers , after a minute or two , I stood up and said ''The vote stands at 2 for Jason and 3 for Percy''

Percy stood up and did a little victory dance . Kelp Head. And then sat down and winked at us. All of us were discussing this topic when I heard Nico say ''Percy is hotter'' the moment he said that it had different effect on all of us . Jason was laughing , Percy clapped Nico on the back and All the other people were just staring at Nico. Clearing his throat Nico stood up and went away. What's the matter with this guy?

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

After Nico sudden outburst all of us merged into an awkward silence. Thalia was the first one to speak up ''Okay ..Jason your turn..Truth or Dare?'' Jason took no time in answering ''Dare'' Thalia eyes filled up with mischief ''Okay ..Kiss the prettiest girl here'' Jason shrugged and turned towards Piper , He was about to kiss her when Thalia interrupted ''Except Piper ..Did you think It was going to be this easy?''Jason gave me an apologetic look and leaned in when Percy took out riptide and put it on Jason's throat ''Oh no ..You don't do that'' Awww..The good old protective Seaweed Brain .

Jason put his hands up and leaned towards Rachel and gave her a quick kiss and then sat back down. I looked at Percy and squeezed his arm , All the fire in his eyes died at once . Leo cleared his throat and said ''Okay Percy Truth or Dare?'' Percy pondered for a while and then said ''Dare'' . Leo took him away from the group and whispered something in his ears . Hmm..I wonder what he said. Percy smirked and then came back and sat down beside me. ''Okay Rachel ..Truth or Dare?'' I asked her ,

She looked at me for a while and then said ''Truth'' I smiled and asked her ''Do you still like Percy?'' Rachel blushed the same shade as her hair and then said '' I will take the Penalty'' **(Reminder – The penalty is that Rachel will have to sing a song for the person sitting next to her) **We all turned to look at who was sitting next to her ..And I nearly fell down laughing ..It..was…

**CLIFFHANGER ! Mwahahah..Its not that hard most of you will get it..:) But still..! Have fun reading and please Review **


	8. The Proposal

_We all turned to look at who was sitting next to her ..And I nearly fell down laughing ..It..was…_

**Rachel's P.O.V**

**Percy.** Percy freaking Jackson was sitting next to me. Out of all the people did he have to be the one sitting next to me? I avoided Annabeth's question because..because..I still like him..! There I said it. Everyone was staring at me..Why did I have to take Truth? 'Err..Okay..'' And So I started singing..What an Idiot I am

_Percy looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about,  
And she's got everything that I have to live without._

_Percy talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's just so funny__[radio version]__  
Percy talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny__[CD version]__  
And I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

_[Chorus:]__  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

Percy walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause

_[Chorus]___

'Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into.

Percy looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.

There was a hushed silence after I finished . I hid behind my hair and I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder I turned to look who it was. Annabeth was standing there she led me away from the group. ''I…I..am sorry'' I managed to whisper . Instead of saying anything she hugged me and said ''Now we both like a seaweed brain'' I giggled between sobs. It was nice to have friends like Annabeth

**Percy's P.O.V**

There was a awkward silence after Annabeth lead Rachel away. I kind of zoned out in between Rachel's song thinking If Rachel really likes me. I used to like her but then Wise girl was always my dream girl. Cheesy but true . Both of them came back looking considerably happier . How did that happen? Girls ..Pfft. Well anyway I was about to go and talk to Rachel when Connor and Travis looked at me. Oh yeah. It was time for the dare. I went up to Annabeth and told her in a loud enough voice for everyone to hear …

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I am so confused. After what Percy said to me I just couldn't..It went something like this

(**Percy/**Annabeth)

**Annabeth I wanna say something **

Yes?

**I don't like your last name **

Excuse Me?

**It doesn't suit you **

Perseaus Jackson I-

**Something Else would suit you better**

Oh really?! Like what?

**Oh I don't know..Annabeth Jackson maybe *Walks away***

PERCY JAKSON YOU LITTLE- COME BACK HERE

Omg..I don't believe it ..Did Seaweed brain just..propose me? I was deep in thought thinking about this when suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around me 'You didn't answer me'' I smirked at him ' I am already engaged Seaweed Brain'' . He whipped me around ''What?! Who is he?! I am going to rip that-'' I laughed ''Seaweed Brain..Did you know that in Anceint Greece throwing an Apple at girl made the two people engaged?'' He just looked at me confused .His eyebrows scrunched up and he looked too cute. Ow. ''So you don't want the ring?'' He askes me confused . I looked up at him ''Ring..Ofcourse I want it Percy''

And then after I made him give me the ring , I looked up at him and kissed him . After a minute or two I pulled away reluctantly 'We should get going'' His shoulders drooped and he looked like a lost puppy..Adorable..

**Awwwww…Ikr ? xD Ohk Anyway next chapter I promise the Truth and Dare will be over and then..DUN DUN DUN ..**


End file.
